Fox and Cop Season One
by Zaire Wyoming
Summary: Officer Fox McCloud has been stuck spinning his wheels patroling the city of Los Angeles, until he is forced into getting a new partner named Samus Aran. Now the two with some help from others must keep the streets of L.A. clean.
1. Pilot

**After a few years of being gone from this site I felt it was time to come back. I missed writing stories and thus I came up with this idea for a "show" on . I'm a big fan of crime dramas like; Southland and Law and Order but I also love the more lighthearted ones such as; Psych, Monk, Burn Notice etc. So I decided to make this mix of the two with "Fox & Cop" a sometimes gritty sometimes funny just like life police drama that takes place on the streets of Los Angeles, California. The stories of these two will be told in the form of a television season with episodes. At the end of the season it'll be up to you and I if it gets renewed. I hope you enjoy this work, please feel free to comment and make suggestions. At this point in time I want the world to remain within Super Smash Bros. universe but if this catches on more I might start integrating other video game characters into the mix. But let's not put the cart before the horse. I hope you enjoy "Fox & Cop"**

**-Zaire Wyoming**

_Season One-Episode 1_

Pilot

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! An alarm clock goes off on top of a wood end table. A furry brown and white hand slams it off. This is the hand of Fox McCloud. The room is of course his bedroom, nothing really stands out, there is a 24 inch tv mounted on the wall and a stack of books to the side of the bed ranging from non-fiction historical accounts to the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Fox stretches in his bed wearing no shirt and blue pajama pants he flips off the covers. He grabs a remote and turns on the television. A news broadcast is on the screen, Fox stares at the screen still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Today will be a high of 83 with a low of 75 if you are in the valley. A high of 79 if your on the coast with a low of 70. And if you are traveling down the 405 you might want to reconsider, traffic is jammed both ways due to an overturned semi-truck and your standard L.A. congestion…" Fox sighs and steps out of the bed, and walks into his bathroom which is connected to his bedroom. The bathroom has simple black and white tile floors, with a mirror framed in wood. There is a small shower and water stained toilet. As Fox relieves himself the news broadcast can still be heard in the background. "When we return we'll tell you what L.A. mayor Donkey Kong plans to do in order to improve L.A. schools which have been ranked next to last by the department of education."

Fox begins to brush his teeth looking in the mirror; he splashes water on his face and uses his hand as a multipurpose comb. Exiting the bathroom he walks over to his closet and begins to put on his police uniform. As he puts on his police uniform and straightens his tie in the small mirror hanging on the inside of his closet door he then grabs his belt and his handgun. The broadcast can still be heard in the background: "This Friday from the producers of Old Dogs and When in Rome comes a romantic comedy about finding yourself, even when nobody believes in you and you have a second talking head growing out of your neck! Kat Dennings and Aaron Johnson in….Deep Throat." Fox turns off the television and exits his bedroom.

Samus Aran sits inside a LAPD waiting area looking up at a poster promoting people to become auxiliary officers. Samus is wearing a gray skirt and a white button up blouse. Her blonde hair is tied back into a ponytail and her blue earrings help bring out her eyes. She sits her legs crossed in the room filled with people from all walks of life. A woman in a police uniform and short hair calls out to her. "Ms. Aran, Sergeant Willis will see you now." Samus doesn't even give off a smile and enters the office of Sgt. Willis. Sgt. Willis has a thick pepper and salt mustache which matches his ever thinning hair. He has on professional attire with suspenders holding up his pants. He almost looks like the classic police sergeant to Samus, as he stands in front of his desk to shake hands with her.

"Ms. Aran, its so good to finally meet you."

"Same here Sgt. Willis." Smiles Samus.

"Please, sit down."

Sgt. Willis points to a chair across from the desk which Samus sits in. Sgt. Willis sits down behind his neat desk. Samus notices the empty waste bin next to his desk and wonders if he cleaned up recently to impress her. "How was your flight?" asks Sgt. Willis as he folds his hands together on top of the metal desk.

"It was nice, I had a layover in Denver but it was only for a few hours." Sgt. Willis nods his head and continues to talk. "Are you adjusting to life here, I know they are both big cities but are you starting to notice the differences between D.C. and Los Angeles?" Samus lets out a weak grin. "Well for one thing the humidity isn't even noticeable here. In D.C. I have to have the A/C blasting at night. So I think that's one thing I'm happy to get used to." Sgt. Willis smiles. "So anything else you'd like to ask?" inquires Sgt. Willis as he opens up a file from his desk.

"I was wondering when I would be paired up with someone."

"Ah of course, right to the meat of the subject. I'm thinking we're going to assign you to Officer Falco, he's sharp been with the force a while now. I think you'll like him, he's a veteran with a lot of respect on my end. I can set you up with him tomorrow. In the meantime, welcome to L.A. take some time to explore the city visit Hollywood Blvd. check out the walk of fame."

"I think I'll just be going back to my apartment to get some rest." Samus tries her best to mask the disappointment she won't be able to patrol today. Sgt. Willis nods his head. "Where are you living right now? Culver City?" Samus shakes her head no. "No, I'm living in Korea Town right now right off La Tijera." Sgt. Willis nods his head again. "Alright, well go get some sleep I'll expect you back here tomorrow at 6:30am sharp. Got it?" Samus nods her head. "Yes sir, I will be here. Thank you again."

Fox McCloud and Slippy Toad are currently patrolling Inglewood, CA in their cop car. Fox is driving. "Hey Fox, what do you want for lunch today?" asks Slippy as he looks out the window squinting in the sunlight. Fox shrugs his shoulders and looks ahead his eyes hidden by his sunglasses. "I'm thinking Rallys perhaps, maybe we can drive by McDonald's I like their Sweet Tea."

"Ah come on Fox, why have you been so cheap lately on your days to buy lunch?" moans Slippy. Fox gives off a slight frown. "Hey you know money has been tight for me ever since the surgery. My plan apparently didn't cover broken rib cages caused by taking a sledgehammer to the chest from a meth head so I had to pay basically every penny out of pocket. I just don't have that kind of money right now."

"You never paid for anything nice even before the surgery, you just have an excuse now." Fox can't help but chuckle a bit as the two drive on there is a radio dispatch. "Call to officers in the area of 5th Ave, a hardware store is being robbed. Please report witness at scene claims there are three men all armed." Slippy picks up the radio and speaks into it: "Officers on Manchester to respond, if anybody else is nearby come to. Over." Slippy hangs up the radio and the two officers drive towards the robbery.

At the hardware store three armed and masked men are holding up the store. One of the robbers is getting an old man to dispense cash from the register and give it to them. Another robber fires bullets into the ceiling, people in the store scream in terror. The assumed leader of the trio of robbers speaks: "Alright everyone, its important that you all stay down. Nobody try to be a hero we all have AK47s these guns will kill you! Don't do anything stupid and you can all make it home to see the evening news! Got it?" The customers don't respond they just huddle in fear as the robber takes the cash and another starts to rip apart the shelves taking seemingly random objects from the shelf.

As the robbers are taking everything cop sirens are heard. The three men look out the big glass window in the front. "Aw, crap man! It's the police!" mutters one robber. "What you didn't think they'd come?" Out of the police car come Fox and Slippy who duck behind the cop car doors for protection. Slippy speaks into a megaphone. "Drop your weapons now! This is the police! You are all under arrest!" all three of the robber start laughing. "Aw man, can you believe this dude's voice? Its like he drank helium for breakfast this morning!" Even some customers in the store laugh at the expense of Slippy's honestly irritating voice.

Slippy turns to Fox. "What do you think?" Fox places a hand on his hip. "They've got potential hostages in there Slippy. I think we should try and keep them at bay until backup arrives. Falco will be here soon he and Andrews handled that hostage situation at Chase Bank a few weeks ago, they'll be helpful." Slippy just snorted. "I'm tired of that punk Lombardi getting all the glory!" Fox just huffs. "Your just jealous he's dating Krystal."

"So are you!" Slippy shoots back at Fox who has no comeback; Krystal was the woman of Fox's dream a blue furred Fox like him with a killer walk and a sexy voice. Fox had been trying to build up the courage to talk to her for a few weeks, she was a lawyer working for a big firm. He and many of the other LAPD officers had run into her many times, and it seemed everyone wanted her. Of course Fox considered himself shy around women, and the cocky Falco was able to take advantage of his hesitation and started dating her just over a month ago. Slippy liked to think he had a chance, but Slippy was about as appealing to women as spinach was to a bratty kid. Still at least Slippy had the guts to ask out Krystal, she may have rejected him. But at least Slippy could say he had more guts than he did. Of course at this moment his guts were getting him into trouble.

"Come on Fox we can take these guys! They are probably your run of the mill street punks just trying to get lucky! I mean they are robbing a hardware store! Who does that?" shouted Slippy. Fox takes off his sunglasses and looks into the hardware store at the three men. "Those are AK47s, you don't just buy those kind of guns. They mean business."

"You can get anything on the street nowadays! Don't trip buddy! I've got this!" Fox shakes his head. "Stay put Slippy. Lombardi and Andrews will be here in a few minutes."

"Man Lombardi is about to take a desk job, he's old! He can't do anything! This is my chance to get promoted, ya' know start moving up. Buy a new car, get laid more often! Come on man, let's do this! Remember a few years ago at Hollywood Casino when we took down 5 Cripps by ourselves? This will be even easier than that!" Fox didn't feel right about anything, there was just an uneasy feeling in the air. Fox wanted to be promoted as well. He wanted to be head detective, he wanted to make money solve cases. He was tired of the mundane day to day drives. He was tired of having to pull over people for speeding, or having to look out for people driving with cell phones, having to arrest people for urinating on the sidewalk. He had bigger dreams than that. He wanted to impress Krystal, but this just wasn't the time to be foolish.

"Forget this, I'm moving in!"

"Slippy don't!"

Slippy ignores Fox, he wanted to be the top dog for once, he stood up from the cop car door and then moved in towards the hardware store ignoring police protocol. "Hands in the air or I'll shoot!" yelled Slippy as he rushed towards the hardware store door. That was when the three robbers all opened fire blasting their AK47s, Slippy could only let out a blood curdled scream as the bullets ripped through him like making him look like Swiss cheese. His limb body falls on his back, dead before he even hits the ground. Blood is everywhere people are screaming and the robbers rush off. Fox panics unsure at first what to do, he sees the robbers running away. One of them creating cover fire, Fox ducks under the cop car door as bullets fly through the car destroying the windshield and door window. Fox rolls on the ground and flips up firing his handgun shooting one robber in the back. The robber cripples onto the ground, still alive. He yells out for his partners in crime to help him, they ignore him and drive off.

Sirens are heard Falco Lombardi and David Andrews pull up in the squad car. They rush out as the robbers speed away into the distance. "McCloud! Are you okay!" yells Falco. Fox nods his head. "C-check on Slippy! He got shot! Someone c-catch those guys before they get away!" Falco looks over to see Slippy laying in a puddle of his own blood and broken glass. "I'll call a bus, me and Andrews will head after those guys! Stay here McCloud. Understand?" Fox nods his head solemnly. Falco and Dave pile back into their car and speed off in the direction of the robbers who sped away in a black car. Fox looks over at Slippy and just knows already that he's dead. He leans back onto his cop car his eyes watering up. More sirens are heard as Fox grabs the dispatch and speaks: "I've got an officer down near Manchester and 5th. I repeat officer down!"

The next day McCloud pondered not coming in, but he knew he had to. If he stopped to think about Slippy's death too much he knew he's be out of action too long. All he could think about was how stupid Slippy had been and how annoying and horrifying his final scream was as he was lit up by the robbers. He pulled into the station, he could feel the eyes of the other officers on him as he walked into the office of Sgt. Willis. Fox sat down, he needed no invitation to do so.

"McCloud, I know that your upset. So I want you to know my offer for you to take time off still stands. Nobody will judge you no matter what your decision." Fox pauses for a moment. "What about the man I shot? How is he?" Sgt. Willis opens up a police file. "James Roberts, 28. In and out of prison his entire life. He's still in a coma right now, but as soon as he comes around and detective Pichu talks to him we'll let you know. That is….if he wakes up."

Fox sits in silence as Sgt. Willis looks though the papers on his desk. "I'm glad you want to keep working because I have a new partner for you. We were going to send her to Falco but Andrews has decided he wants to stay another year. I guess that chase yesterday gave him a rush again, even if he didn't catch the other two." Fox raises an eyebrow. "Her?" And then as if on cue Samus  
Aran enters in her cop uniform. Fox stands to his feet to greet her, the two shake hands.

"Aran, Samus Aran."

"McCloud, Fox McCloud. You from around here?"

"Washington D.C. actually. I'm a transfer. I came out here for some….personal reasons. How about yourself?"

"Oh I actually grew up in Pasadena, but southern California is my home."

Sgt. Willis gives off a smile. "Alright you two can find out when you both had your first periods another time. Fox show her the ropes today. That is unless you have a problem with that." Fox pauses for a moment and looks at Samus who gives him a look of desperation, she wants to work. "No sir, Slippy was a good man and a great partner but uh,…I figure this is for the best."

"Good, now get out of here." Fox and Samus are leaving while Sgt. Willis gets a phone call, he answers it. "Oh really….Hey McCloud!" Fox turns to Sgt. Willis. "Good news, Roberts is coming around, sending Pichu down there right now!" Fox smiles. "Great to hear sir, thank you." Fox and Samus leave the office.

Meanwhile inside the hospital room of James Roberts a man walks in. We cannot see his face but he is wearing a doctor's outfit. It turns out to be a costume, James looks up at the man a look of fear on his face. "W-wait! Wait! I won't say anything! Please no! He—" before James can yell out for help his face is covered with a pillow he struggles but cannot fight off his attacker and is suffocates to death. The mysterious man leaves the dead James laying on the hospital bed.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**So what did you think? Please leave feedback, episode 2 to come soon.**


	2. Episode 2 Samus Aran

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get episode 2 up. Had a busy work week, I hope that you all enjoyed the pilot episode. I'm going to start writing this in the past tense since all the feedback I got had issues with using present tense in the story. Please leave feedback for this 2****nd**** episode and episode 3 will be shortly on the way.**

Fox and Cop Season One – Episode 2

Samus Aran

Officers Fox McCloud and Samus Aran were now partners. Forced together due to the untimely death of Slippy; Fox's previous partner and good friend. Driving around Fox already had some regrets about coming to work so quickly after Slippy's murder. Every time he would look to his right to speak to Slippy about the news of the day he would see his new partner Samus Aran. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail but a few stray hairs were still moving in the wind caused by the rolled down windows of the cop car. Fox had been around plenty of women in his day, but he had never worked with one before. He didn't know what was appropriate to talk about, he knew he shouldn't talk about Krystal or female body parts but could he talk about his political views that he and Slippy used to debate about? Could he talk about the latest episode of the hilarious Omaha S.W.A.T. that aired? Did Samus even watch the show? Probably not, she didn't look like a woman with a sense of humor. Her face was stone as she looked out at the treeless, waterless Los Angeles. Fox was frustrated with her silence, he couldn't jump into any story, inside joke or any other continual chain he had with his old partner. He had to go back to square one all over again, and Samus wasn't making it any easier for him.

Fox would continue to glance over at Samus who for his knowledge never had even once glanced at him. She was completely enthralled with the world outside of the car. She watched as two friends walked into a Tommy's Burgers. She watched as a homeless man pushed his cart of valuables down the street. Samus didn't have anything to say, she didn't even know the city let alone her partner. She had nothing interesting to say, and was in all honesty hoping Fox had something. But Fox had nothing; he knew nothing and spoke nothing. The car was silent as it drove through Inglewood into what would be considered actually Los Angeles.

Finally after thirty minutes of patrolling the streets Fox could take it no longer and decided he would just start out the conversation asking a generic warm up question. Perhaps he'd ask her where she was from, what college she went to, what she studied. ANYTHING was better than this, and as he open his mouth to speak the dispatcher came online. "Squad 9 do you copy? Squad 9?" Before Fox could grab the radio Samus grabbed it without even looking at him. "This is Aran and McCloud, over. Aran and McCloud? Thought Fox with some anger, it was his car, these were his streets. How dare Aran just grab HIS radio. Did she think she ran the place?

"What's your position, over." Asked the radio dispatch.

"Were on Manchester near Lincoln, over."

"Is McCloud with you?"

Fox raised his eyebrow and looked over at Samus who still did not look his way. "Yes he is. He's driving right now, over." There was a moment of silence. "We need you two at UCLA hospital ASAP, over." Samus paused for a moment then spoke into the radio. "Can I ask what's going on? Over." The radio dispatch's voice came off with some agitation. "Pichu just called it in, Roberts is dead. Over and out." The radio dispatch turned off. Samus keeping with her trend of not looking at Fox looked ahead and leaned back into her seat. Fox paused for a moment, then with just a frown on his face began to drive out to UCLA medical.

As soon as Aran and McCloud arrived there were cop cars everywhere and a news fan for KTLA. As Fox and Samus entered the hospital the KTLA reporter tried to get a statement out of them, both ignoring the reporter's inquisitions. The new partners were led by another LAPD officer to the room of the now deceased James Roberts. Fox and Samus arrived just in time to see Robert's body be zipped up into a black bag. Fox put his hands on his hips as Pichu approached him. "Hey Pichu, what happened here man?" Pichu shrugged his shoulder. "Autopsy still needs to be done, but from what I saw looks he was choked out or something. There definitely was a struggle the sheets were all over the place and the bed had moved a bit."

"So you think someone may have killed this guy?"

"Probably, in fact it probably was gang related. Before they ziploced the bastard saw he had some tats only people who've been in prison have. In particular saw the Shamrock. You know Irish white supremacists in jail. Your safe in prison with that crap, but once you get out here and someone finds out you can become a target real fast to anybody with a tan. I'd wager he got into some turf war and once they knew he was vulnerable they came as snuffed him out."

"Damn, he was our only lead in that robbery!"

Pichu bowed his head for a moment. He knew Slippy too and knew that he and Fox were good friends. He knew Fox wanted to catch the guys who killed his partner. He looked up and Samus Aran caught his eyes as she sat in the background looking at the potential crime scene from afar. "Whose the babe over there?" asked Pichu with a grin. Fox sighed. "That's my new partner, some woman who transferred in I believe from D.C. Willis set me up with her." Pichu fixed his tie. "You should be thanking that man, whew I'd like to see more of her…in more ways than one." Fox frowned. "No way, she's a total stick in the mud. Doesn't talk, doesn't look at me, just stands there." Pichu chuckled. "Every think she may be the shy type, maybe you just need to be friendly to her. How did you feel on your first day in this godforsaken desert? What's her name?"

"Samus Aran."

"Let me show you how it's done. Ms. Samus would you come here for a moment please?" Samus walked over to Pichu and stood next to Fox again not looking at him, focusing on Pichu whom she shook hands with. "I'm Detective Pichu Ketchum. I discovered Robert's body." Samus without a smile "Nice to meet you detective I'm officer Samus Aran." Pichu nodded his head. "Same here, Fox here was just talking about you." Pichu snuck a look at a glaring Fox McCloud. "You know for a few moments there was the thought Fox may have killed Mr. Roberts." Fox's ears perked up. "What? Why?" Pichu waved off Fox. "We just thought after what happened with Slippy you may have been looking for instant revenge. But once we realized you were on patrol you were quickly written out." Fox wanted to respond to that but Pichu kept talking before he could. "Anyway I want you two to come down with me, this guy may have had a few things on him that could give us some leads."

At the police station Pichu, Fox and Samus were now in the evidence room looking through any belongings Roberts had on him when he was taken in. Nothing at first looked to be valuable; dental floss, loose change, a pen, a folded up magazine page with a nude Lucy Pinder and some wrapping if candy. "Not much in here we can use." Sighed Fox. "I disagree, there is plenty here for me." Joked Pichu as he picked up the picture of model Lucy Pinder to look at. Fox chuckled and looked over to Samus who was still looking at everything. She picked up an old candy packet to read it. "Is this some candy you guys only have in L.A.?" asked Samus. "What is it?" asked Pichu. "This bag is labeled Princess Toadstool." There was a short pause as Fox looked at the bag too. "Its only found in L.A. but it ain't candy." Said Fox as he looked at a smiling Pichu.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Was the sound Fox's fist made as he pounded on the door of an upscale penthouse. Samus's back was against the side of the wall so she could not be seen from the view of the door. The door opened and there in a red bath robe stood "Doctor" Mario. "What do you want officer McCloud, here to harass me again?"

"A dead robber whose group killed my partner was found with your specialty princess toadstool on him today. Know anything about this?"

"Man people make imitations of my masterpiece all the time. You can't prove it was me just because a few years ago I got caught for it. I've been clean ever since I got out. I've got nothing to hide."

"Then you won't mind us coming in, would you?"

"Us? What do you mean us?"

Mario backed up as Fox and Samus barged into his penthouse, Samus with her pistol drawn to her side. "This is my partner, my new partner. Had to get one after those thugs who got high on your stuff shot up Slippy." Mario looked a bit intimidated, but still spoke with confidence. "I'm telling you McCloud I ain't got anything in here. I don't sell anymore." "Well this is a pretty nice place, what do you do now to pay the rent?" asked Fox as he looked around at the opulent décor of the penthouse. It looked like something out of a magazine.

"I'm in real estate now. And I play the stock market game." Answered Mario. Samus then chimed in. "Oh real estate, that sounds nice. I'm looking for a new place, just moved into town. Got any suggestions, places you could rep me to?" Mario looked back at both cops with fear in his eyes. "I'm gonna have to snitch on somebody aren't I?" Fox smiled and then pushed Mario onto his soft couch. " Now you're talking! Ever sell to a guy named James Roberts? White guy, red hair, shamrock tattoo on his arm, got out of prison not too long ago." Mario hesitated but then gave in "I know who you are talking about. Not Roberts personally but I know the group one of my dealers sells to him. He'd know more about him though." Explained Mario. "Dealers, I thought you were out of the trap game. Thought you were Mr. Wall Street now."

Mario gave Samus a cold look, she didn't have to rub it in that he was a liar. There was no for seen benefit of telling the cops about his newly started business before. Fox leaned in to Mario. "Doc, if you don't want your new residence to be a cell I strongly suggest you tell us where this dealer lives." Mario swallowed hard, he had no choice.

Evan Greene sat in his shabby apartment smoking weed from a pipe. He was a skinny man with long dirty blonde hair. His white shirt had sweat stains on it and his jean shorts were old and baggy. He sat there mellowing out when all of a sudden there was a knock on his door. "Evan Greene? LAPD, open up!" Evan wasted no time and got up and tried to scurry for the back exit, as he did this the door to his apartment was kicked down and Fox McCloud was chasing after him, his pistol drawn. Evan was quick to hop out his window and onto the fire escape. Landing in the alley he rushed to get out of the area, he turns to see Fox heading towards his fire escape and by the time he turned his head to look straight again he went right into a clothesline from Samus Aran.

Knocked on the ground Samus stood over him, her pistol pointed at his face as Fox approached as well. "Stay on the ground! Stay on the ground!" Evan had his hands up pure terror in his eyes. "Alright! Okay! Okay! Don't shoot! I'm not selling any drugs man I swear!" Fox laughed. "We haven't even said anything about drugs yet man. Now Evan Doctor Mario sold you out pretty fast. We're willing to let you do on your way, if you can help us out here. You willing to assist the law for a change Evan?" Evan just nodded his head yes. Fox then bent down to show Evan the wrapping for princess toadstool. "Now I know weed messes with your memory and all but I think you should be able to overcome the side effects long enough to tell us about a guy named James Roberts." Evan paused for a moment then looked back at Samus. Samus inched her pistol closer to Evan's head.

Evan turned back to Fox. "Look man, those guys were crazy. Alright? I mean straight up would kill you for looking at them the wrong way! All of them!" "Where can we find these guys?" asked Fox. Evan shook his head. "I—I don't know! They just met up with me a few weeks ago from some stuff, and I gave it to them. Dudes are loaded man." Fox looked at Samus then back down at Evan. "Alright Evan were gonna take you down to the station now." Evan began to freak out. "W-what? Why?" asked Evan as Samus grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to his feet as Fox handcuffed him. "Got any knifes, weapons of any kind?" asked fox as he patted down Evan. "Nah man, I don't. Whjy are you taking me to the station?" Samus looked at him with a nonchalant look on her face. "We're doing to need you to get them to come again. Sell them some more toadstool." Evan groaned. "You can't do this! If they find out I set them up they'll kill me!" moaned Evan. "Well if you don't like that idea I'm sure some time upstate will change your mind." Evan sighed like Dr. Mario he had no choice but to cooperate as he was led into the back of the squad car.

Samus and Fox drove off in the car with Evan in the back. The silence returned as soon as the two officers entered the car and drove around with Evan silently sitting in the back. The quiet ride continued until Samus turned to look at Fox. "Hey McCloud, how much does a polar bear weigh?" Fox looked back at Samus who was finally looking at her. Fox shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, how much?" Samus then grinned. "Enough to break the ice." Fox and Samus then smiled. "Nice job back there wrangling up Evan."Nice catch on the princess toadstool wrapper." Samus then went back to looking forward ahead. Fox then took the radio and spoke into it. "This is 9 paging home, were bringing in a gift. Alert Willis, over." Samus looked back at Fox. "You shouldn't talk on the dispatch while your driving, its dangerous." Fox could only respond with a small laugh as Samus went back to looking out the window.

TO BE CONTINUED

**AN: So what did you guys think of episode 2? Leave feedback please! Episode 3 coming soon.**


	3. Bandage of Labatt

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get chapter 3 up, but the 2****nd**** chapter got no new reviews and being honest it's a bit hard to get motivated so please give some feedback this time around people, I appreciate it all.**

Fox & Cop Season One: Episode 3- Bandage of Labatt

Its night people are bustling about in the crowded street, there seems like an unlimited numbers of things to do. This is Washington D.C. on a warm May night in 2009. However tonight there will be no exploration of the city for Samus Aran. She is racing down the street whizzing past the busy intersection of Wisconsin Ave. rushing to reach a house in time, her squad car a blur to people on the street. Within a flash she pulls up to a small sized house, there is a lawn of grass that looks to have not been cut in a week and inside the house all the lights are off. The only light illuminating the area is from the US Marshall cars and SUV parked outside. As Samus parked with her partner Doug she could hear screaming from inside the house "Please! Don't let him kill me! Please!" Samus and Doug dart out of the squad car and to the front door of the house.

They had received an alert on dispatch that US Marshalls had come under fire and needed back up. Samus could only guess that this woman screaming for help was a witness and was under protective watch, someone must have found her. Samus and Doug reached the door and saw on the painted white porch: blood. Spots of blood all over the porch Samus silently prayed it wasn't the woman's. Opening the already ajar door Samus and Doug walked into the darkness of the home.

Samus Aran sat with her new partner Fox McCloud inside the LAPD office of Sgt. Willis. He looks at the two fiddling with a ball point pen in his left hand. "You two haven't even been partners for a full day yet and you want me to approve a set up and a stake out in essence? I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Operations like that can be complicated and tricky even for experienced partners." Fox and Samus sat across from the desk of Sgt. Willis, Fox sniffed and then responded. "Sir, with all due respect we aren't rookies. And even though were new working together this won't be our first time to a rodeo."

"You have a man who will basically in your protective custody. Evan Greene may be an idiot pothead but I'd rather not have him killed. Based on what you two just told me the guy Evan is involved with are in deep and they are dangerous. Are you prepared for what could possibly happen?" asked Sgt. Willis there was a moment of silence and then Samus decided it was her time to speak. "Sgt. Willis we believe that we have to act on Evan's contacts fast. This could be our chance to hunt down the men who killed Officer Slippy before the trail goes cold. We can protect Evan Greene, we are new but you have to trust us." Another moment of silence Sgt. Willis pondered it over in his head. Fox looked down at the ground; he too seemed to be deep in thought.

Sgt. Willis let out a deep sigh. "Alright you two, you set this up. Be careful, with all this. If these guys were willing to kill a cop and a witness they won't think twice about killing a few more people. "Thank you sir, you won't regret this!" comforted Samus as she and Fox exited his office. "Want to tell Greene together?" asked Samus as Fox plucked an eyelash. "Sure, let's make it fast. I want to go home and get some rest, long day tomorrow."

Samus and Doug walked through the dark home. Their guns drawn, ready to shoot if necessary. An eerie chill came across Samus as she and Doug continued deeper into the house. Samus and Doug quickly ran up the stairs following the noises coming from the upstairs. Upstairs they found 3 US Marshalls with their guns drawn standing outside of the bedroom door. Samus and Doug approached the Marshalls silently. One whispered to Samus "Witness in a gang related case, called about an hour ago saying when she went out for groceries she felt a man was following her. The Marshall on duty watching her was shot on her porch when he tried to enter the house. Turns out he had been hiding in the place for a while." Samus leaned in to whisper "Is he dead?" The Marshall shook his head no. "He'll be okay, just grazed his shoulder, we had him driven to the hospital. Right now were trying to avoid visiting there again. He's in there with our witness. Sawed off shotgun pointed at her head."

Samus looked back at Doug then at the Marshalls. "Let me talk to him, I can calm him down." The Marshall looked back at Samus a look of concern on his face. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Samus moved in closer. "Do you have any better ones?"

Samus laid in her new apartment bed. The lights from the city still managing to seep in through her blinds into her bedroom. She lay on her bed looking, in her pajamas at the ceiling. Her thoughts were on Evan Greene, and if she was doing the right thing setting him up for this fake drug deal. At the very same time Fox was thinking the same thing. Samus leaned over the edge of the bed and looked at a box marked "Desk" Samus sighed, unable to sleep and turned back on the lights to the room. She walked over to the box, opened it up and began to set up her IKEA purchased desk.

The next day Fox and Samus met up, and continued to discuss what would happen that night during the set up. They went over every possible scenario and what to do in each of them. Everything was plotted out and then after becoming comfortable with the plan they let Evan Greene in on everything he would need to know. Evan was still unsure. "I don't think you two get it. These guys are monsters! They won't hesitate to kill anybody!" Fox pressed his palm against the cell cage holding in Evan. "That's not going to happen Evan, you can trust us." Evan was silent, obviously against the idea but having little choice but to cooperate.

Samus walked into the bedroom of the witness. The witness stood there in her jeans and t-shirt with a sawed off shotgun pressed against her skull. Holding that shotgun was a lean bearded man with beady eyes and cracked skin. Samus eased in closer to the two. "Look, nobody has to get hurt here. Nobody." The witness was crying her tears rolling down her face like rapids. The lean bearded man had a look of rage on his face. His eyes looked like those of a shark: cold and dark.

"I ain't doing nothin' ya'll want me to do! There is a saying where I come from when a bitch snitches she gets the switch!" Samus walked in closer her hand now up as if it could magically force the shotgun off the woman's head from fifteen feet away. "You don't want to do this." Was all Samus could say as she stepped closer. The bearded man then frowned a bit looking into the eyes of Samus. "There ain't no way out for me is there?" Samus shook her head no. "We've got you surrounded. There is no escape." There was a short pause, the shotgun began to ease off the skull of the witness as the bearded man never lost eye contact. "Well then, might as well get this over with…" And with that the bearded man fired the shotgun sending the bullets flying through the skull of the witness. Her blood and brains splattered across the white painted wall behind her. Samus let out a scream of terror, and before the witness' corpse could even hit the ground one of the Marshalls entered the room and shot the bearded man in the forehead, dead before hitting the ground, just like his victim.

All Samus could do was stand over the corpses tears forming in her eyes as Doug and the other Marshalls entered the room. Doug placed his hand on Samus' shoulder. "Samus…" Samus did not respond instead she just let a sob escape her lips as she ran out of the bedroom and back into the dark house.

There Samus and Fox sat in the bathroom of Evan Greene with their pistols drawn ready at any moment for the dealers to be here to deal with Greene. They had been waiting for over four hours. Neither of them spoke in fear somehow the dealers when coming up the stairs would hear voices coming out of Evan's apartment and leave. Fox just looked at Samus who seemed to be deep in thought; he didn't know she was remembering that dark night in Washington D.C.

Evan sat in view of the two from the open bathroom door. He sat at his small dirty kitchen table. The bathroom lights were turned off, Evan had a lone light sitting on an end table, but there was enough light coming in from the window. Produced from the street lights of the city outside. Evan was looking dead ahead at his door waiting for someone to come and knock. The deal was supposed to go down over thirty minutes ago, these guys were never late. They were organized and swift. Then finally there was a knock at the door a light knock and Evan got up and opened the door while Fox and Samus hid in the bathroom out of view from the deal. Evan stood at the door, nobody was there. He could hear footsteps in the distance but could see nobody, the hallway was empty.

Evan closed the door slowly and then walked back into his kitchen and dining room. He looked towards Fox and Samus. "What's wrong?" asked Fox. Evan shook his head. "I don't know, there was nobody there. I don't understand I told them everything had the password, did everything…no wait…" Evan began to fidget a bit. Fox and Samus looked at each other and then back at Evan. "What did you do Evan?" asked Samus. Evan then biting his nail looked at Fox and Samus. "I didn't switch my light on and off. I'm supposed to do that every time someone knocks so they know its safe to come in." Fox and Samus' eyes grew wide. "Are you saying that this whole operation has been blown because you forgot procedure?" asked a growingly angry Samus. Evan just looked down.

"No, it should be okay. I'll just call them again and explain I forgot. They'll be back I'm sure." Assured Evan. Fox wasn't convinced. "Are you sure about that Evan? Can we call in another sting?" Evan then looked back up at Fox and Samus. "This has never happened before. But I'm sure thing will be okay I mean—gak" Evan was cut off by a bullet whizzing through his kitchen window and into his neck. Evan fell onto the ground with a thump, holding his neck in pain trying to keep himself from bleeding out. Fox and Samus were alert with their pistols drawn and began to move on the wall towards the window. Crouching down beneath it on opposite sides. "I'm going to stand up and check it out, okay? If I go down, you get out of here." Whispered Fox as he quickly stuck his head up to try and see where the bullet came from. There was another apartment complex across the street, he looked at the roof and saw nobody. He then went back down and moved over towards Evan. "Evan! Evan!" No response from Evan as he lay there curdling blood from his mouth. Samus crawled over to Evan and began to apply pressure to his neck. "Come on Evan stay with us! Stay with us!" screamed Samus.

Evan's eyes began to flutter about, Samus dialed into his dispatch. "We have a man down, send an ambulance we are located at 778 Everwood Road…" As Samus gave instructions she looked as the life left Evan's eyes and he went limp. He looked up at the ceiling one last time and then died. Everything in the small apartment got quiet and as if symbolic the light on Evan's end table burned out and the room was thrust into darkness. Fox cupped his hand over Evan's face and closed the corpse's eyes. Fox then turned to Samus, who just stared at Evan with a blank look on her face.

The police and the ambulance arrived quickly; it wasn't long before everything was taped up inside the house. The crime scene investigation crew was all over the place as Samus and Fox gave their report on what took place. After a few hours they were finally released to go back home. As Fox and Samus entered the LAPD parking lot Fox turned to look at Samus who had a solemn look on her face as she got close to her car. Fox called to her "Hey Samus, you wanna come with me real quick? Going down to Mariol's." Samus looked over to Fox and gave a weak smile.

So there Samus and Fox sat at a table in the back of Mariol's bar and grill. Samus was very quiet as Fox sat across from her. "Slippy and I used to come here all the time. Stopped going for some reason, I forgot why." A waitress walked over to the two and asked what they wanted. "Can I have a Labatt please." Asked Fox and then turned to look at Samus who paused and then looked at the waitress "A water for me please." The waitress nodded and then walked off. Fox looked at her. "Hey you could have gotten a beer, I'm paying tonight." Chuckled Fox. Samus did not respond warmly instead just looked down at the table. "I don't drink." Fox leaned in his seat. "Hey let me tell you, after all the stuff I've been through beer is the only thing that helps."

There was a sneer on Samus' face. Fox turned to look at her. "Something wrong?" Samus just scowled. "Its our fault Greene is dead." Fox was silent for a moment. "What?" Samus repeated herself "Its our fault Greene is dead Fox, he was our responsibility. He said they'd kill him if they suspected he was ratting them out and then they did! He's dead!" Fox looked at Samus as she ruffled her blonde hair up a bit. He then leaned in towards her. "Samus, listen. People die all the time in our line of work, we can't go around blaming ourselves for stuff like that. Evan Greene put himself in that situation because he was a drug dealer. There was nothing we could have done, you saw what happened." Samus just glared at Fox tears forming in her eyes. "Sometimes there is nothing we can do, I know that. But sometimes people are just people and they get hurt because we didn't think of something else. People trust that we always know what to do Fox. And truth is we don't know all the time. We're just people too, only difference is we have a badge."

The waitress walked over and placed the drinks down between the two. Then sensing the tense moment left quickly. Fox grabbed his cup of beer and sipped from it. "You can't think like that, you went through the academy. Regular people don't go through what we go through on a normal basis. You are a cop. When you have that badge on you are supposed to be above a person, you are protecting and serving them. It is not your fault that Evan Greene is dead, it's the people who shot him, and were going to find him!" Samus snapped back "How Fox? The trail went cold with his death!" Fox was quiet again, he had never put two and two together that Evan Greene was his own at this time visible chance at finding out who killed Slippy. He took a chug from his beer. Then slumped in his seat as Samus began to get up leaving some cash on the table. "Its just like I said, sometimes we just don't know." Samus then stormed out of the bar leaving Fox alone with his Labatt.

**AN: Alright people next episode will be coming **_**soon please remember to leave feedback!**_


End file.
